


How to Rile Your Alpha Up in One Simple Step

by MapacheLuna



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Boyfriend shirts, M/M, Self-Lubrication, scent-marking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 12:51:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6195817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MapacheLuna/pseuds/MapacheLuna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tooru opens the door, smile knowing and sultry as he watches Kuroo's eyes dilate on the spot, and he knows he's plucking at every single one of Kuroo's alpha instincts just by standing there, the other boy's jersey clinging to his chest and his thighs still streaked with slick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Rile Your Alpha Up in One Simple Step

**Author's Note:**

> SO, who was just going to expand on some headcanons and ended up writing A/B/O 2K+ PWP? That’s right, me.
> 
> This is actually partially Rin's doing for getting my A/B/O headcanons rolling again, and then the rest is Ginger's fault for feeding the flames. Plus, she drew a [scene](http://gings-art.tumblr.com/post/140654916533/this-is-mapachelunas-fault-like-almost) from it!!! (This is my demise, I swear.)
> 
> How does this fit into the bigger on-going A/B/O fic on tumblr that I promise will get written one day? It really doesn’t; this is random A/B/O Oikuro porn just because~

Tooru was still panting when he pulled his fingers free, squirming at the sudden empty feeling that followed. He slid his legs along the sheets, sighing softly as he trailed his wet fingers up and down his thighs. He could smell himself like this, his own scent sharp and sweet, almost completely overshadowing the deeper, muskier alpha scent that he’d begun to get so used to.

Tooru huffed, turning to nudge his nose into his shoulder, frowning when the most prevalent scent he could get was his own sweat. He pulled the collar of the shirt up, burying his face into it more fully, taking deep, paced breaths until he could smell Kuroo again, faint as his scent was.

Tooru let the shirt drop back down with a sigh, opening and closing his legs absently as he stared at his ceiling. Reasonably, he knew he should get up to take a shower; he stank and his thighs were streaked with slick, not to mention the light sheen of sweat that covered the rest of his body.

Tooru sat up with a groan, looking down at himself with a critical eye. “I _may_ have gotten carried away this time,” he muttered, pulling the damp shirt away from his chest. He wouldn’t be able to wear this out anymore, not unless he wanted to watch Kindaichi have a heart attack, or get Iwaizumi to hit him. He could put off washing it for a few more days, but it honestly smelled more like him than Kuroo at this point; there was no comfort in that.

 _I’ll just have to take another one of Tetsu-kun’s shirts, then,_ Tooru mused, thoughts wandering to what Kuroo would say, how he’d _react_ if he saw him like this, filthy and still flushed, his old jersey sticking to him like a second skin with slick and sweat, asking him for another shirt because he couldn’t help himself and came all over the one he’d already given him.

“Hmm,” Tooru hummed, hand slowly inching back between his legs. His fingers brushed against his entrance, breathe hitching as he pictured messy black hair and yellow eyes, someone else’s fingers working their way into his body. “Ah-,”

The doorbell rang at the same time his phone did, and Tooru briefly considered throwing a fit.

He grabs his phone, other hand still stubbornly held in place as he thumbed his password in. Whoever it was better be dying or in the process of being kidnapped by aliens; he had let everyone know that Kuroo was coming over, explicitly and repeatedly informing them that he’d be unavailable for the day. If it was Makki spamming the group chat with another meme, he swore to God-

**_☆.｡.:*_ ** **_Tetsu-kun_ ** **_.｡.:*☆_ ** **_(♥ω♥*)  
Received: 11:54am_ **

_Guess who took the early train_ ****  
  


**_☆.｡.:*_ ** **_Tetsu-kun_ ** **_.｡.:*☆_ ** **_(♥ω♥*)  
Recieved: 11:54am_ **

_The answer is me_

_I’m outside_

Tooru had a moment of horror-stricken panic as he took a mental stock of what he must look like -pink, sweaty, and shiny- before he took a deep breath and schooled his features. He could work with this, of course he could. Hadn’t he just been fantasizing about this anyway, about Kuroo catching him, dirty and aching for him?

Well, it was time to find out if Kuroo was as predictable as he thought.

Tooru typed back a quick reply, something airy along the lines of _needing a moment_ , before he wiped his damp fingers against his thighs, leaving fresh trails over the drying ones. He got up, stretching his legs out gently as he stepped into a pair of his tightest boxer briefs, black and snug right where they needed to be.

He took one more minute to give his hair a cursory fluff before venturing out, making his way down the stairs as calmly as he could manage, setting his mind to adding an easy sway to his hips, eyelids drooping when he thought about every single possible reaction Kuroo could have. Would he be surprised? Embarrassed?

Turned on?

The brunet finally reached the door, and with one more soothing deep breathe he opened it, a smile ready on his lips.

“Hey. You didn’t have to get all dressed...up...for…” Kuroo trailed off, eyes widening and then darting around, snapping quickly between Tooru’s face, his chest, and his legs, settling on each part for a only few seconds before repeating the cycle.

“For…?” Tooru prompted, voice lilting teasingly as he tilted his head to the side, hand curling around the doorframe. Could Kuroo see the sheen of slick still smeared on his thighs? He shifted, widening his stance just the barest amount, watching the way the alpha’s head snapped down immediately, nostrils flaring.

Well, if he couldn’t _see_ it, then he could definitely _smell_ it.

Tooru felt a shiver trail down his spine at that, biting his lip as Kuroo started taking short gulps of air through his mouth, _tasting_ his scent, he realized. “Who’d I get dressed up for, _Tetsu-kun?_ ” He ran a single finger over the edge of his collar, tugging the shirt down almost accidently, baring his neck in one smooth move. “For you? Or for my neighbors?”

That seemed to snap Kuroo out of his trance long enough to realize that Tooru’s front door was still very much open, and his - _his_ , Tooru thought giddily- omega was standing in front of it, smelling of sweat and cum and looking so ravishingly disheveled for half the neighborhood to see.

Kuroo actually tripped over the threshold in his rush to get inside, stumbling ungracefully to a stop just inside the doorway, slamming it shut with perhaps a little too much force as he threw his sports bag aside. Normally, Tooru wouldn’t miss the opportunity to tease him about it - _“I though alphas were supposed to be cool and steady, Tetsu-kun, not clumsy and impatient!”_ \- but he was having his own problems with concentration.

He had been sure that he’d gotten used to Kuroo’s scent by now, he’d been carrying it as part of his own for nearly a month after all, but being this close to the other boy after the weeks apart made him realize exactly how much a scent-heavy shirt paled to the real thing.

Kuroo smelled _strong_ , raw and thick and heady, and underneath it all, musky with arousal. Tooru took a shaky breath, releasing it with a whimper as the full brunt of Kuroo’s scent hit him at once, a scent his body recognized and immediately began to react to.

He could feel a fresh wave of slick soaking his underwear, sliding down his thighs while he watched Kuroo kick his shoes off, amber eyes fixed on his panting form.

“Fuck, Tooru…” Kuroo’s voice was hoarse and somehow already sounded so _ruined_ , that Tooru refuses to be held responsible for the high-pitched whine he let out.

“ _Tetsurou-_ ”

And suddenly there were arms around him and his back was being pushed against the wall, almost gently, and a broad warm body was covering his and Tooru couldn’t help but throw his head back with a gasp as Kuroo buried his face into his neck. He could feel the warmth of Kuroo’s breath dampening his skin, and for one fervent moment he thought that he was going to _do it_ , but then Kuroo was lifting his head, nuzzling his nose into his hairline.

“You’ve been wearing it every day.” It wasn’t a question, but Tooru hummed breathlessly anyway.

“I like it,” He told him, dragging his hands into that ridiculous mop of hair. “I like smelling like you.” He rolled his body against the other boy’s, keening softly when Kuroo immediately moved to brace an arm against the wall next to his head, the other winding around his back. “I like people knowing I’m taken.”

Kuroo actually growled at that, a short pleased rumble that barely moved his chest, but every instinct Tooru had absolutely lit up with it, and he was forcing his legs apart and pulling Kuroo closer by the grip he had on his hair before he could even think about it.

“Please, Tetsurou, _please._ ” Tooru wasn’t even sure what he was asking for, but Kuroo responded all the same, grinding into the apex of his thighs so hard that Tooru saw stars sparkling in the corners of his eyes.

“Fuck,” Kuroo rasped, shifting himself even closer, and then he was just rolling his body into Tooru’s, a constant wave of friction and musky alpha warmth rubbing all along Tooru’s front, from his wet crotch to his sensitive nipples, rubbing them raw against the fabric of his borrowed jersey. “ _Fuck._ ”

Tooru felt himself sliding against the wall, each frantic roll of Kuroo’s body pulling him onto his toes only to bounce him back down onto the cradle of Kuroo’s hips, yanking desperate whines out of him. “T-Tesurou-”

“Love it when you say my name,” Kuroo moaned, hips jerking sharply, the damp slap of his jeans colliding with Tooru’s sodden underwear echoing sharply between them. “Babe, you’re so _wet_.” He squeezed a hand between Tooru’s thrashing back and the wall, sinking his fingers into the curve of his ass. “I can feel it down to my boxers.”

“Shut up,” Tooru hissed, grinding down onto the fingers dipping into his crease all the same. “I can’t help the way I react to you.”

“That’s the sexiest thing I’ve ever heard,” Kuroo admitted, finally slipped his fingers up the leg of his briefs. “You get this wet outside of a heat just for me?”

“Just for you,” Tooru nodded breathlessly, clenching his eyes shut tightly at the feeling of Kuroo’s fingers scorching a trail through the mess in his underwear. “Never been this bad with anyone else, only for you. My alpha.”

Kuroo groaned, a deep pained guttural sound that Tooru felt in his blood. “Don’t, fuck,” Tooru could see the muscles jumping in his jaw as he fought for composure. He didn’t like it.

“Tetsurou, don’t stop,” Tooru rolled his hips down onto his fingers, feelings them _just_ brush where he needed them most. “Tetsurou!”

“I’m not going to take you for the first time against a _wall,_ ” Kuroo grit out, the strain visible in his shoulders. “You’re worth more than that.”

“I’m flattered,” Tooru couldn’t help but laugh a little, high and sharp. “But if you try to leave me like this, I’m going to rip your knot off and spike it down your throat.”

“Oh, don’t worry,” Kuroo quickly sunk two fingers into Tooru, straight up to the second knuckles without a second of hesitation. “I’m going to take care of you.” Kuroo licked a line up Tooru’s straining neck, worrying the skin under his jaw with his teeth. “You’re so loose already; how long were you playing with yourself?”

Tooru was too busy scrambling for purchase to answer him, settling for sinking his nails into Kuroo’s cloth-covered shoulders and bearing down on the fingers pistoning in and out of him. “ _O-oh, fuck!_ ”

“Not enough, huh,” Tooru would have been tempted to rip Kuroo’s tongue out to just shut him up already, but he could see the thin rings of gold around his pupils and the minute shaking throughout his frame; Kuroo was barely holding himself back, and knowing that he had reduced an alpha to such a mess was more than a little intoxicating. With the next series of quick jabs at his insides though, Tooru could admit there was more than one reason for him to avoid maiming Kuroo.

“ _Aah_ ,” Tooru whined, body pulsing around the fingers, slick leaking out around them to fill the air with the sharp sounds of skin slapping skin. It was so lewd that if he could spare the energy, he would have taken the time to be embarrassed. As it was, all he could think about was how much more dull yet resolute that sound could be if it were another part of Kuroo driving into him.

“Are you thinking about my knot?” Kuroo rubbed his forehead against Tooru’s temple with a quiet groan. “About how I’d stretch you just right, filling up all of _this_ ,” he slipped a third finger in, barely slowing his pace to Tooru’s great delight, “Hot tight space with my seed? About how I’d make sure you can still feel me even after it goes down?”

He wasn’t going to last, Tooru realized, bucking harder against the alpha in front of him, desperate gasps escaping his lips as Kuroo continued to nip at his jaw, fingers alternating between stretching him wide and scraping at his walls, and ramming straight up into him so hard that he was sure he could feel them bouncing off his cervix.

And oh God, now that he’d thought it, he couldn’t get it out of his head. Kuroo thrusting into him, deep and sure and just a little desperate - like he was now, looking down at him like a starving wolf in front of its next meal,- touching his womb, _emptying_ himself into it…

Tooru came with a scream, convulsing in Kuroo’s hold, barely aware of anything except the fire that exploded underneath his skin and the supernova spreading out in waves from his stomach. He was faintly aware of Kuroo moving against him, his movements sharp and disjointed enough that he whined at the contact, the frantic rubbing against his sensitive skin causing small residual sparks to dance along his nerves.

It didn’t last long though, and by the time he could finally focus again, he had Kuroo slumped against him, taking reedy gasps of air against his shoulder, shuddering violently.

“Did you just come in your pants?”

“You did too,” Kuroo pointed out, voice gravelly and unfairly attractive. His dick gave a valiant twitch. “A lot. My hand is resting in a puddle.”

“Pervert,” Tooru huffed, running his fingers through Kuroo’s hair. “Your hair actually looks worse; I didn’t think that was possible.”

“And _you_ look gorgeous when you come.”

Tooru choked, feeling his post-coital flush turn up a few degrees. “Tetsu-kun!”

“What, no more ‘Tetsurou’?” Kuroo lifted his head to flash Tooru a grin. “I like it when you say my name.”

“Then you gotta earn it, _Tetsu-kun,_ ” Tooru managed to put some bite into his words, but they still came out breathier than he expected. Kuroo noticed too.

“This would be the part where I ask you if a mind-blowing orgasm wasn’t enough, but you’re tired,” Kuroo finally peeled himself away, skin and clothes resisting the distance as much as his eyes said he did. “Come on, I think a nap’s in order.”

Tooru raised an eyebrow at him, making a show of looking down at the giant dark patch on the front of Kuroo’s jeans, before deliberately dragging his gaze back to himself, the practice shirt practically transparent with moisture and his legs gleaming down to his knees.

“Right. Shower first.” Kuroo nodded slowly, eyes dark as he took Tooru in again, staring with an intensity that made Tooru wonder if he was trying to memorize the way he looked for later.

“Great idea,” He leaned further against the wall, stretching his arms towards the other confused boy. “Does my alpha want to carry me?”

Kuroo laughed, vibrant and golden and so unmistakably virile that Tooru felt his knees give the mandated wobble at the sound. “Whatever my omega commands.”

Yeah, Tooru thought as Kuroo hefted him onto his hips and began walking down the hall with him, he could get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pretty sure my soul is no longer worth saving at this point, to be quite frank.  
> (Why does every thing I write end up smuttier and nastier each time...'^')


End file.
